Sell Your Soul
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She was thrown into Azkaban because of her blood. Now at the age to eleven she is taken out so she can start Hogwarts, but she is going to surprise people. She will show them and get revenge on what the Wizarding world did to her. The day the world messed with her, Kagome Riddle, was their downfall.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sell Your Soul**_

_**Summary: She was thrown into Azkaban because of her blood. Now at the age to eleven she is taken out so she can start Hogwarts, but she is going to surprise people. She will show them and get revenge on what the Wizarding world did to her. The day the world messed with her, Kagome Riddle, was their downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome giggled as she wrapped her tiny arms around her babysitter, her scaly skin rubbing against Kagome as she gave a small hiss.

"_You should be asleep now, child_." The feminine hiss scolded Kagome, which cause the little girl to give a huff before sighing.

"_Something is going to happen tonight…."_the little girl whispered, cuddling into the snake curled around her small frame, _"….and it isn't something of the good kind."_

"_Now now, child. Sleeeep, master should be home soon_." Nagini hissed softly, hoping the young girl would drift to her sleeping world and wake when her father was here.

Just as she was about to drift of explosions all around the manor sounded off, making Kagome snap up and look around with fear filled eyes_, "What's going on?"_

The snake gave an irritated hiss, "_Ssstaay. I will check…no leaving the room"_ with that the snake left the room, leaving a frightened little girl behind.

Not even five minutes later the door of her room was blown off and a man in weird color robes entered, he had a long white beard and blue twinkling eyes. Kagome didn't like this man, he seemed ..wrong.

That is the only way Kagome could explain the man. She didn't like it. She tried to back away from him, but he gave her a small smile.

"I am sorry, but….with whose blood runs through your veins…" He gave her another sad look, "We can't take the chance of you turning out like him."

With that said the man sent a spell at her knocking her out, Kagome would never know what happened until she woke up.

Her father was dead.

* * *

Kagome slowly woke up her head hurt, and body ached like she was thrown around while she was asleep. Slowly sitting up she noticed she was in a cell of some sort. Dirt covered the floors and four walls that made up the cement boxing her in, there were no windows and there was one door and it was made of a metal and bolted shut.

Kagome didn't understand where she was…..that is until she felt the cold…..the despair.

There was only one place that had such a feeling.

Azkaban.

"Its good to see your awake, Little mistress." Kagome turned around and almost cried in happiness.

"Bella…" Kagome breathed, she was her father's favorite. She was always the one eager to help the cause. She was like a mother to her, since hers was killed.

The woman smirked, "It seems Dumbledore is taking precaution if you are in here." The smirk faded into a bitter smile.

"Azkaban isn't a place for children." This was muttered softly, but Kagome could still hear it. She hoped she could survive this hell hole..

She had to.

"What happened?" Kagome questioned, wanting to know where her father was. He was suppose to be taking care of a 'potter brat 'as her father put it.

Bella gave the young girl a dark look, "They said he is dead…but I don't think it is true…..just unable to reach us."

Kagome looked at her with a raised eyebrow, meaning she wanted more information, "We will just have to wait it out till he comes for us….."

Frowning Kagome nodded, she didn't like that, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. There wasn't a way a child could escape Azkaban…right?

Settling down in a corner Kagome let the tears she had been holding back fall, she didn't want anyone see her cry.

She wasn't weak.

She was going to survive.

And she, Kagome Riddle , was going to make the Wizarding World pay….the first to know would be Albus Dumbledore.

The man who put her here in the first place.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Yes, A repost of this...AkumaChibi asked me too...sadly I only have the first two chapters...the other ones were lost...so I have to retype them. -Head to desk-**_

_**Hope everyone likes this. I do have a lot of this fic planned out. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sell Your Soul**_

_**Summary: She was thrown into Azkaban because of her blood. Now at the age to 11 she is taken out so she can start Hogwarts, but she is going to surprise people. She will show them and get revenge on what the Wizarding world did to her. The day the world messed with her, Kagome Riddle, was their downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

_One_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Two_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Three_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Four_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Five_

_._

_._

_._

.

Kagome repeated this over and over again in her head as she waited for the final 'meal' of the day to be delivered. She was board and counting was the only thing she could do, there was nothing else to do in the hell hole she was stuck in.

She had been stuck here for about five months give or take a few days. Azkaban was hard, and she hasn't gotten the real effect of the Dementors since she got there. She was lucky, and she had a feeling they were being held back because she hasn't seen as many horrors as the other new prisoners that have been arriving since the downfall of her father.

She could hear their screams perfectly from where she was.

The pleas for mercy.

The yells of one's begging for their master to save them.

Kagome could hear them all too perfectly.

Opening her eyes slowly Kagome looked at the wall, her once bright blue eyes were dull, and raven black hair was matted with dirt. . Her clothing was taken away and replaced with prison clothes, no more nice things for her.

Everything was taken from her.

It was all Dumbledore's fault, along with the stupid Potters.

When she got out of her she was going to do something about it.

If it wasn't for the old coot she wouldn't be stuck in Azkaban. He was afraid of what she would become because of the blood that was in her veins.

The blood from her father, the blood of a killer.

No one knew of who her mother was, but Kagome knew when that was out they would hate her even more.

Her train of thought was thrown off as the door of her cell was slammed open and stood a guard, the guard she heard taunting her and others from the outside.

"Get up girl, it is visiting day." He sneered grabbing her neck and snapping a weird device around her neck making the girl yelp as she felt a static shock, shock her around her throat before spreading over her whole body.

"This will make sure you don't try anything funny while out." The guard then forced the girl to her feet and pushed her out of the cell as he glared down at her.

"Come now, time to get with the others…." His lips were back in a snarl, "Your….reunion awaits."

_'Reunion_?' Kagome silently wondered, her bare feet scraping against the floor. She held back a wince every so often when she stepped on something sharp but ignored it for the most part. She was pushed along every time she stopped to try to check her feet, so there wasn't much she could do at the moment.

They walked for a while, Kagome could see the Dementors hovering close by as they did turns. They went up and up until they reached the very top floor.

She was pushed off the elevator and pushed through the two guards that were guarding the room she guessed she was being led too.

They stopped right in front of the guards, her guard spoke to the other two, "Kagome Riddle now here."

The other two guards quickly glanced at her, before letting her in. She could feel their eyes on her as she push directed further into the room and left alone with other prisoners that now surrounded her.

"LITTLE MISS!" A couple voices yelled, as two men came rushing to her.

_'The Lestrange brothers'_ Kagome thought, if they were there then that would mean, just as she thought this arms circled around her. Her name was whispered by a raspy female

voice she all too well.

_"Kagome…you're finally here….._"

* * *

**Hope everyone likes it.**

**Also to clear things up…Kagome Just turned three in this fic, she is the same age as the Weasley Twins. X3 She is OLDER than Harry!**

**Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think of this so far! And NO I am not going to have A LOT of Azkaban chapters..there will be some time skips in here.**

**I Do have to re-write the next chapters though...So new chapters from here on out. Hope you all like them. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sell Your Soul**_

_**Summary: She was thrown into Azkaban because of her blood. Now at the age to 11 she is taken out so she can start Hogwarts, but she is going to surprise people. She will show them and get revenge on what the Wizarding world did to her. The day the world messed with her, Kagome Riddle, was their downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

"Bella" Kagome whispered, a smiling gracing her lips. She had missed her, she was one of the people she was closest to in her father's inner circle of death eaters.

The older woman moved away from the girl to inspect her. Seeing the collar around the girl, made Bella give a sneer as she leaned down to eye level and gently touched her hand to it, "You shouldn't be wearing that..."

Seeing where her hand was the two Lestrange's both had a cold look in their eyes, as they looked at the guards. Once they had gotten out of here, there was going to be hell to pay.

"Why is that..." Kagome asked, as her eyes zoned in on the older womans neck to see it bare. Her eyes looked around the room and only saw one or two people wearing the same device she was.

Bellatrix gave a bitter smile, "Only the worst wizard and witches wear those...and most who wear them are werewolves or some kind of creature." A sneer made its way to her lips again, "By wearing it...a statement is being made."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, she knew where it was going. She didn't like it, but now she understood, "That by me wearing this they are saying I am nothing but a dirty creature...I get it..."

She really did understand. The reason they were doing this was because who's daughter she was. The prison was making a statement through her, and by the looks she was getting they were succeeding.

"Its fine" She gave a tight smile to the three, who all were looking at the guards with hate. When she said this the three looked back to her.

A dark look came to her face, "They will get what is coming to them...don't worry about it." They would get what was coming to it, she would make sure of it.

She wasn't her father's daughter for anything. Dumbledore has been right to be worried, she was dark, someone at her age usually was grey until they hit at least seven or eight or even longer than that.

"Who else is here?" she paused doing a sweep of the room, "And who was able to get out of being put in here?"

There weren't' a whole lot of arrests but there were enough. All together, including you and us, there were eleven arrests." Bella told Kagome with a small smile. She was glad some of the death eaters got away, well a lot go away. She would have too if she hadn't been caught at the Longbottoms home.

"Who were the others." It was more of a demand to know, and the three death eaters knew this as they all shifted.

" Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood" They had been part of the inner circle of death eaters, she gave a nod indicating for Bella to continue, "Mulciber...Travers, and three low level death eaters..."

"Then there was us" Radulphus put in, as he looked at her, "..and you. The rest got away with..being under the Imperial curse..." He didn't want to say they weren't under it incase someone was listening in on their conversation. He just gave her a pointed look in which Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Malfoy being one of these?" She asked, her lips twitching upwards. Lucius Malfoy was always one to be able to get out of all bad situations he was put into.

Which was a good thing.

If he was still on the outside, that means he would be helpful later.

"He is still out...he and Narcissa." Bella muttered, eyes softening at the mention of her younger sister.

Kagome nodded, that was good to hear. Narcissa didn't need to be in Azkaban, she had a son to take care of now.

Changing the subject Kagome asked, "Are all the Death Eaters here...or have some been kissed?"

Rabastion answered this question, "The three lower death eaters were kissed. They killed kids and people wanted more retribution for that...the others are all here..." He gestured to the room. They were among the crowd.

She looked for the people Bella had named. Rabastion said they were in the room so they should be easy enough to spot but as she did so her eyes landed on someone she wasn't expecting to be in Azkaban.

_Sirius Black._

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this! It is a brand new chapter since I lost the other ones that I had...XD It is going to be fun from here on out. There is alot I want to do with this fic, so yeah! I am starting to get really excited now. **_

_**For those worrying about how many Azkaban chapters...there isn't going to be a WHOLE lot but there are going to be some. Need to have them to establish the story ^^ Hope you all will put up with them, and like the chapters all the same!**_

_**YUKI UPDATE LIST**_

_**1. Stray– Done**_

_**2. Broken Tool –**_

_**3. Kiss From a Rose –**_

_**4. I Need a Miracle – Done**_

_**5. Forever Loved: Broken Family – Started, half done. **_

_**6. Alone I Stand –**_

_**7. Shattering Darkness – Done**_

_**8. Angel in Disguise –**_

_**9. Mine to Take – …..I'm looking at it... -_-;**_

_**10. A Cracked Seal **_

_**AkumaChibi is the one in charge of my list, go bug her if ya want something! XD Hope you all liked this story though, I know it is one of Akuma's favorites! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sell Your Soul **_

_**Summary: **__**She was thrown into Azkaban because of her blood. Now at the age to 11 she is taken out so she can start Hogwarts, but she is going to surprise people. She will show them and get revenge on what the Wizarding world did to her. The day the world messed with her, Kagome Riddle, was their downfall.**__**  
**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome blinked as she saw Sirius Black, a frown on her face. She didn't understand why he would be here out of all people.

"Why is he here?" Kagome asked, shifting her eyes back to Bella who followed her eyes to where Kagome had been looking.

Bellatrix gave a small smile, "He was framed for the murders of the Potter Family..." She paused as she thought of the right words to say next, "...Pettegrew really is a rat...he framed him. Though I am not surprised the light side didn't even give him a trail...he is still a _**Black..**_."

Kagome nodded, being a Black meant one was dark. Even if the Light side had Sirius on their side, they never fully trusted him. One could tell because he was locked up, just like the rest of the dark wizards.

"I am guessing Dumbledore didn't bother helping him either." It was a statement, and she knew the answer when no one spoke up.

"I see." She shifted her feet, as she looked at the dejected for of Sirius Black. She had seen him on a couple occasions, and the look he had on him didn't suit his personality. Then again, he did wind up in Azkaban...blamed for the murder of his friends...there wasn't a lot to be happy and smiling about.

Taking a breath Kagome slowly made her way over to the Black, ignoring the protests from behind her. She wanted to talk to him.

She wanted to know a couple of things.

The people in the prison let her though. Not one of them stayed in her way as she walked in a straight line to where one Sirius Black was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

When she stopped in front of him, it took a couple seconds for the man to look up at her. The look of horror passed across his face as he saw her.

'_This is interesting.' _Kagome thought, as she tilted her head to the side. If the look he had when he saw her indicated anything...it meant he didn't know about her going to be put in here.

"Hello, Mister Black." Kagome gave the man a small smile.

The man stayed silent just looking at her with disbelieving eyes. After a few minutes went by he licked his lips, softly asking, "Why are you in here..."

Kagome just kept her smile in place, "You know who I am I take it." She didn't answer his question, she was going to get her questions answered first.

Sirius nodded, "You Voldemorts kid."

Kagome noticed he said kid, instead of spawn. This meant he saw her as a child, something of innocents and to be protected. He still had his pureblood upbringing in him it seemed.

"That is correct."

Sirius's eyes flickered across the room, then to the little girl standing in front of him, "...Dumbledore..."

That is all he said, making Kagome narrow her eyes.

"So he really went through will it..." The look of disgust went through his eyes before it was gone. Kagome caught it though.

"Went through with it?" Kagome questioned, she had a feeling he knew more about her being in here than he was letting on .

Sirius nodded, running a hand through his dirty tangled hair, "When I was in the order...Dumbledore and a couple others had talked about you..." He paused, before continuing, "They had talked about what they would do with you if they captured you...or when Voldemort was defeated..."

"What were these things they wanted to do?" She was curious, he was giving her more information than she thought she could get.

"He had talked about just plain out killing you...he said it would have been more merciful..." Sirius looked at the child in front of him. He didn't understand why the leader of Light would want to do such a thing.

No matter who she was, the girl was still a child.

"Though, It looks like some of the order members got their way." Sirius gave a grim smile before he continued, "...The order members wanted you to suffer...they couldn't make your father suffer...so they would make the next best thing take his place...you."

Kagome nodded, she had a feeling that is what it was, "Thank you for telling me." She gave him another smile, turning to leave.

"I hope we get to talk again." Then she made her way back to her group.

When agrriving back she was greeted with three irritated Death Eaters.

Kagome sighed, "Don't worry about it...I just wanted a few answers..."

Bella sighed, "Did my cousin give you those answers..." She wasn't overly fond of her cousin, he turned his back on the old ways. He sided with the people bringing down the ways the purebloods tried to keep going for so long.

"Yes I got them...It seems like my stay here was thought out...more so than I first thought." Kagome looked at Bellatrix who narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"_I see..._" Bella couldn't really say much else. What she could say was when she got out of here there was going to be a lot of things for the old goat to pay for.

She was going to make sure of it.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this new chapter! She got to interact with Sirius! hehe I am decided if I want to have him switch sides or not...very much thinking about it!**_

_**I do hope you all enjoyed this! It was fun to write! I wrote it while AkumaChibi was at the store...she was suppose to call me...but she didn't -_-**_

_**But yeah, guess something came out of me waiting! **_

_**Anyway...Read and Review! I love to have feedback from all of you! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sell Your Soul**_

_**Summary: She was thrown into Azkaban because of her blood. Now at the age to 11 she is taken out so she can start Hogwarts, but she is going to surprise people. She will show them and get revenge on what the Wizarding world did to her. The day the world messed with her, Kagome Riddle, was their downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at Bella giving her a small smile, "Don't worry about it..." She looked around the room again, she knew she wouldn't be leaving Azkaban anytime soon.

She was glad she got some answers, but she still wanted to know more. She wasn't going to get those answers though.

Kagome knew this, but she would just have to be patient till she was able to get them.

It wasn't like she didn't have time to spare while she was here...but she knew she would have to prepare to get out of this hell hole.

She wouldn't stay here for the rest of her life. Kagome would have to train somehow and escape this place.

Kagome knew her father wouldn't stay dead for long, but she didn't know how long he would be gone. When he came back she needed to be ready.

Looking up at one of the people she would trust with her life she asked, "Do you think when we have these...get togethers.." Kagome gestured to the big group around her, "...That you could start teaching me."

Kagome saw the look pass through the older woman's eyes. Bella was always one to be on the same mind level as her, and would know what she was up too.

Bellatrix nodded, "I can teach you a lot...but only theory..and things without the use of a wand..."

Kagome nodded, she would take it. She would have to make due with theory...she wasn't old enough to have her own wand...but when she got out of the prison she would get one...theory would be enough for now.

It would have to be. It wasn't like any of the guards would give up their wand willingly.

"I will start teaching you the next time we meet...since our time is together in here is almost over." Bella told the younger girl.

The guards had started to take some of the prisoners back to their cells.

"That will be fine...I just hope we are still all here..." Kagome muttered that last part softly. She knew that death eaters probably wouldn't last long in the prison without being kissed.

"We will last."

Kagome looked at the older woman, she had a look of knowing in her eyes. She must have something set up so she knew she wasn't going to be kissed, along with her husband and her husband's brother.

Kagome sighed, hoping that everything would go well.

She needed to start planning things too.

For she knew things would only get worse for her the longer she was in Azkaban.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Sorry This one is so short...Just needed to havve this done though. **_

_**I will work on getting the next chapter out soon! This chapter was needed so hope you all liked in nonetheless.**_

_**I am going to do time skips from here on out. **_

_**Read and Review! They make me update faster! **_

_**Till Next Time! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sell Your Soul**_

_**Summary: She was thrown into Azkaban because of her blood. Now at the age to 11 she is taken out so she can start Hogwarts, but she is going to surprise people. She will show them and get revenge on what the Wizarding world did to her. The day the world messed with her, Kagome Riddle, was their downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**x-X-x**_

It wasn't until a year later, Kagome saw Bella or anyone else again. It seems like the guards or someone didn't want her interacting with others.

It didn't stop Kagome though, she kept her spirits up and was going to survive this prison. No matter what she wasn't going to break.

She wasn't that weak, she would be strong.

Nothing would keep her from getting her revenge on Dumbledore. He was going to pay for what he did.

It was his fault.

"Little Miss." Kagome looked over to see the two brothers.

She gave him a small smile, "It is good to see you two...where is Bella?" Kagome gave them a worried look. She wanted her Bella.

Rodolphus gave a small smile, "She won't be coming today..." He paused, "The dementors were rather...bad...today for her. She is rather weak."

Kagome frowned and nodded, she was alive. That is all she cared about. As long as they survived everything would be alright.

"Are your cell's close together?" Kagome asked, curious to know how he learned this information.

Rodolphus nodded, "All the death eaters, and Sirius Black have cells close together..." He paused, "they wanted us to be close together so they all could watch us it seems."

Kagome nodded, it didn't make much sense to do that though. It would be easier to make plans that way. She really didn't understand what went through their minds to do that set up.

'_An Idiot probably came up with that idea. To keep the watched.._.' Kagome smirked, it would be easier for them to talk. It would keep them all sane.

Looking at the two brothers she sighed, "So What has been going on since I last saw you two?" Kagome wanted to know, she hadn't had any idea what was going on now. She had been locked away for a long time without very much contact with anything.

The other prisoners at least got a paper to read, she sadly didn't get that. She was lucky if they remembered to bring her meals to her two times a day.

Rabastion sighed, "Not much, no one has been kissed, but in the paper there has bee word Harry Potter has disappeared. My guess it is Dumbledores doing."

Kagome hummed in agreement, she wouldn't put it past the old man to start making the boy into a weapon when he was old enough, "I see."

Looking around she sighed, "How is Sirius Black doing?" She was curious about the man

Rodolphus motioned with his hand to the far corner. Alone there sat Siris Black, just like last time she talked to him.

"I'll be right back." She left the two protesting Death Eaters behind as she walked over to the hunched over man.

Kagome stopped in-front of the man, "Hello Mr. Black. It is good to see you still alive"

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Chapter Six done.! There you go Akuma! I finally got it done. XD  
**_

_**Hope everyone else enjoys this, not a lot going on in this chapter, but yeah. There shall be some more chapters of her childhood, but I will do some time skips...nothing too drastic though.**_

_**Read and Review! Reviews make me update faster **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sell Your Soul**_

_**Summary: She was thrown into Azkaban because of her blood. Now at the age to 11 she is taken out so she can start Hogwarts, but she is going to surprise people. She will show them and get revenge on what the Wizarding world did to her. The day the world messed with her, Kagome Riddle, was their downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**x-X-x**_

Sirius Black looked at the little girl in front of him, she was still alive. He thought she would be dead by now. He knew how the Order of the Phoenix wanted her dead...or torcherer her before killing her.

It seems like something changed, and that something could be really bad.

"...'ello little one." Sirius muttered out, a small smirk on his worn face. There was something about the little girl which he liked...even though her father was a horrible man, he wasn't going to take it out on her.

When he was alone in his cell he had a lot to think about.

He thought of his family.

The war.

HIs beliefs.

Sirius thought long and hard about this, and he didn't know what to believe anymore. His beliefs were shattered when Peter betrayed the Potters and Dumbledore did nothing to help.

Then Dumbledore didn't help Sirius when he knew that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper.

"You know if you keep thinking that hard you are going to hurt yourself." Kagome told Sirius with a serious look on her face.

Looking at her he couldn't help but bark out a into laughter, something he hadn't done i what felt like forever. He couldn't help it, it just slipped out.

The whole room seemed to look at them now that Sirius was laughing.

"You are something aren't you little one." Sirius said once he calmed down. He had a small smirk on his face as he looked at her.

Kagome titled her head to the side a ghost of a smile on her face, "You could say that."

It was then Kagome knew she had made a friend in this man, he was wavering on his loyalties, she could see that. If the light side was going to throw him away, Kagome would be happy to take him to the dark side like the rest of his family was.

He could prove to be very valuable in the future.

She just didn't know how valuable as of yet.

"Do you know anything about runes?" Kagome asked randomly, she knew that was a class the others didn't do very well in.

Sirius looked her in the eyes, as if looking for something and he nodded before answering as if finding what he wanted in her eyes, "Yes...I was rather good at it. One of the easier classes for me."

"Teach me." Kagome simply stated, giving him her most innocent looking eyes.

Sirius laughed again, "Ambitus little thing aren't you."

Kagome gave him a smile, but didn't say anything because he was stating the truth. Kagome was a Slytherin through and through and she was proud of it.

Sirius hummed, "Sit and I will go over the history with you today...we don't have a whole lot of time before they take us back to our cells, might as well make the most of our time."

Kagome sat down, a genuine smile on her face, it seems she added another teacher to the three she already had...and maybe a new alliance on the way.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all liked the chapter! I am on a roll with this story! I hope you all enjoyed it! Now I am off to go type some more so I can spam you all XD**_

_**Read and Review! Reviews make me update faster! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sell Your Soul**_

_**Summary: She was thrown into Azkaban because of her blood. Now at the age to 11 she is taken out so she can start Hogwarts, but she is going to surprise people. She will show them and get revenge on what the Wizarding world did to her. The day the world messed with her, Kagome Riddle, was their downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome leaned against the wall as she looked around the room filled with other prisoners. No matter how long she was her the days were going so slow.

She had been there for three years now. She had started to bond more with Sirius, much to the displeasure of Bella. Though after a rough year the two were on civil terms with one another. The two put up with one another...that was it.

They didn't talk to one eachother...they ignored the other person all together and acted like they weren't' there.

It seemed kind of childish in Kagome's opinion, but then again the two did act like children sometimes. Not like she would tell that to their faces. She rather liked keeping that fact to herself...at least till when she was older and had a fair chance of defending herself. Not that they would really do anything horrible to her...but the implication was there.

The two were rather close with her now, Kagome liked them both. They acted as parental figures to her. They taught her, made her listen, and helped her understand things about life.

Kagome knew some things she was told she wouldn't understand until she actually experienced it herself, but there was only so much one could do when locked up.

She had learned many things in the last years, but the only down fall was she couldn't even practice any of it. Kagome had no wand to use...and she didn't know if she ever would because she was stuck in the hell hole of a prison.

Kagome hadn't had any visitors while she was here either, she had suspected that...another thing she learned to do is listen to the gossiping guards. They would sometimes talk about things they weren't suppose to.

One thing her guards like to talk about was Dumbledore and Fudge, the new Minister of Magic. Kagome knew from them that no one knew she was in here besides the guards...and the old death eaters.

No one else knew what happened to her.

They all thought she was sent to live in an orphanage, or given to muggles after the Ministry made her a muggle.

Kagome had scoffed at the idea of them turning her into a muggle, like they would have the guts to do it...or the power to do so. She knew they had neither.

.She was snapped out of her thinking when she heard the guards announced it was time to be put back in theirs cells. She could hear the muttered curses from everyone in the room.

When they were here, it was then they were safe. No dementors were allowed in this room, but as soon as they were back at their cells...the fun, as the guards put it, would begin.

"Come on Riddle, time to go back to your cell." Kagome sighed as she straightened up back and was roughly lead through the halls and back to her cell.

Her guards were still the same as day one, the pricks. She hated them with a passion. They liked to make sure she 'knew' her place.

Their rough treatment wasn't anything new either, least this time they didn't purposely trip her so she would crash to the hard concrete ground.

When they arrived at her cell, the guards pushed her in and laughed when she fell and locked the door tightly making sure she was secured in the small dark room.

"Lovely" Kagome muttered as she situated herself back into the left corner of her cell and made herself comfortable. She wouldn't' be leaving for another four months, so there wasn't a reason to not make herself comfortable.

'_I hope time goes by faster this time'_ Was her last thought as she closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I am updating this story rather quickly! I hope you all are enjoying it! Though I am kind of disappointed on the lack of reviews...-sighs- **_

_**Read and Review! Reviews make me update faster! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sell Your Soul**_

_**Summary: She was thrown into Azkaban because of her blood. Now at the age to 11 she is taken out so she can start Hogwarts, but she is going to surprise people. She will show them and get revenge on what the Wizarding world did to her. The day the world messed with her, Kagome Riddle, was their downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome hummed as she started to mutter the words to the poem Sirius had taught her. It went with the runs. It was and old Norse poem.

_I Know I hung on that windswept tree,_

_Swung there for nine long nights, _

_Wounded by my own blade, _

_Bloodied for Odin_

_Myself an offering to myself:_

_Bound to the tree_

_That no man knows_

_Whither the roots of it run. _

_None gave me bread, _

_None gave me drink._

_Down to the deepest depths I peered_

_Until I spied the Runes._

_With a roaring cry I seized them up._

_Then dizzy and fainting, I fell._

_Well, being I won._

_And wisdom too._

_I grew and took joy in my growth:_

_From a word to a word_

_I was led to a word, _

_From a deed another deed._

Sirius told her that poem was one of the main poems needed to be memorized in Runes. You also had to write what the meaning behind the poem meant.

Kagome didn't know all the meaning behind the poem, but she was thinking about it. She had a few more weeks to figure out the meaning.

"What was the other thing I needed to remember for runes..." Kagome muttered as she tapped her fingers on the dirt ground.

"hmmm, runic magic as the active principle as opposed to passive interpretations based on runic divination. He held that runic magic is more active than the allegedly shamanic practice of seid practiced by the Seiðkona. Runic magic, uses the runes to affect the world outside based on the archetypes they represent...or something along those lines..." Kagome sighed, she was bored. The dementors weren't that active today, or at least where she was they weren't.

The other things she had learned were more...interesting. She loved runes...but they gave her a headache from time to time. She rather enjoyed the theories for Potions and Defence. She did like the thoughts of Charms too.

Kagome sighed, she wished she could have a wand...that she could lean the thing parents teach children at home when they are her age.

She was still not old enough to go to the schools...if she was able to go, but she knew if her father was there she would have learned lots of things.

Kagome would have learned things that she would probably never get to know.

Closing her eyes Kagome started to drift to sleep, her mind on things she knew she would never have...though she silently wished she did.

Her hope for escaping Azkaban was starting to leave...and the hope was turned to anger and depression.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter should be out in a day or so. Read and review to tell me what you think.**_

_**XD **_


End file.
